


О ромашках и розах

by Tasha_Venlit



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha_Venlit/pseuds/Tasha_Venlit
Summary: Соулмейт ау, где ты всю жизнь видишь только черные и белые цвета, пока твой соулмейт к тебе не прикоснется. После этого цвета становятся яркими. Они не остаются такими; когда ты один – они снова меркнут, но когда твой соулмейт рядом и прикасается к тебе, все вокруг становится прекрасным.
Relationships: Denis Cheryshev/Aleksandr Golovin
Kudos: 1





	О ромашках и розах

Быть единственным сыном богатого человека было весело, говорили многие знакомые Дениса. Все твои прихоти выполняли, тебя ни в чем не ограничивали, твои начинания – поддерживали. Денис не знал этого чувства, но скоро ему придется узнать. До 19 лет Денис жил с матерью, она не была такой уж богатой, скорее, просто обеспеченной. А вот его отец – другое дело. Но на жизнь парень не жаловался, ему было хорошо рядом с матерью. Он знал, что отец заберет его к себе и отдаст наследство сразу после того, как Денису исполнится 19. Покидать мать совершенно не хотелось. Крепко обняв ее и постаравшись поточнее запомнить жизнь с ней, Денис сел на самолет. В окошко самолета была видна одинокая фигурка женщины. Денис мысленно пообещал навещать ее как можно чаще. 

А самолет в это время набирал высоту. Через пару часов он сядет в Эль-Прат, в Барселоне. 

*** 

Сначала Дениса поселили у отца в доме. Тот сказал, то это временные меры, так как его дом был его же местом работы, тут было слишком шумно, и всегда кипела какая-то работа. Дом был классным, большим, обустроенным, но не предназначался для жизни. Поэтому, первой его исполненной прихотью был дом, окруженный садом из красных и белых роз. Отец немного удивился данному желанию, ведь без своего соулмейта Денис не увидит красные розы, но Денису хватало и знания, что розы – красные. 

Постепенно в саду с розами появились маки – Денис решил, что раз уж маки тоже красные, то они будут хорошо сочетаться с розами. Сад рос, разрастался, появились красивые аллеи и арки, обвитые плющом. Одна семья преподнесла в подарок Денису семена ромашек. Узнав, что они белые, как его белые розы, парень захотел и их увидеть в своем саду. 

*** 

Денис не часто общался с кем-либо. Ему хватало отца, пары слуг, садовника и лесника. Дом Дениса находился рядом с лесом, по соседству с домом лесника. И каково же было удивление парня, когда этим лесником оказался мальчишка одного с ним возраста. Он был ужасно чумазым, вся его одежда пропахла древесной смолой. Сашка – так звали лесника – часто собирал травы в лесу. Некоторые он отдавал Денису – то на чай, то просто букетом поставить. Дома его можно было найти не часто – он либо в лесу работал, либо на заднем дворе корзинки плел, либо в город за продуктами уехал. Без дела Сашка никогда не оставался.

Денис любил наблюдать за ним. Сильные руки, нежно срывающие цветы, гибкое тело, одетое в старую рубаху, тонкие ступни, прячущиеся в густой траве заднего двора. Сашкины волосы всегда были в беспорядке, кончики некоторых прядей выжжены на солнце. Легкий прищур глаз на солнце. Трещины на губах, растянутых в улыбке. Такой нелепый маленький солнечный лесник. 

В доме своем Сашка хозяином не был – считал, что его кот полноправный владелец и хозяин дома. Этот кот был той еще заразой иногда – то сметану всю за раз сожрет, то в лес сбежит на пару дней. 

Однажды кот вот так вот просто сбежал. Сашка не стал сильно беспокоится, только лишь топором помахал в воздухе – немного угрожая, немного комаров отгоняя. Лето, жара, темнает поздно – если что, до дома как-нибудь доберется. На второй день Сашка тоже промолчал. На третий нахмурился, грязной рукой щеку почесал, сказал, если что – завтра искать пойдет. Все следующее утро Сашка работал, а Денис кота кликал. Вечером, закончив работу, Сашка сказал: 

\- Ну, не нашелся? Эх, ладно, так и быть, я пошел в лес. Идешь со мной? 

Лес был еще неизведанной территорией для Дениса, поэтому он согласился. Предупредив слуг, что вернется поздно, он пошел за Сашкой. В лес. 

*** 

Денис и Сашка проходили в лесу до темени. Солнце стало садиться, все вокруг стало темнее. Они дошли до труднопроходимых зарослей кустарников. Сашка, покликав кота еще немного, сказал, что пора бы выбираться домой. Схватив Дениса за руку, он потащил его вправо. 

Мир перед глазами на короткий миг вспыхнул. Сначала Денис не понял, что произошло, а потом чуть не споткнулся об ветку с зелеными листьями. Зелеными листьями. Сашка оказался его родственной душой. Это было так необычно, и в то же время так правильно. От шока сказать Денис об этом не смог, да и Сашка все его куда-то тащил. 

\- О, смотри! Мы вышли к опушке. 

Денис впервые увидел такую красоту. Закатное солнце окрасило тоненькие ветки деревьев в желтый и золотой. Лес как будто горел багровым, отливался горячим золотом. От неожиданности и потрясения Денис застыл на месте. Сашка обернулся. 

\- Ну, чего застыл?   
\- Посмотри, как красиво, Саш – Денис посмотрел на Сашу и снова онемел: у Сашки были такие красивые карие глаза. Саша посмотрел на закат. 

\- Ну да, красиво – он печально вздохнул – но знаешь, говорят, в цвете все лучше, чем в черно-белом варианте. Знаешь, когда встречу своего соулмейта, приведу его сюда. Ну, все, пошли скорее! 

Сашка оказался его родственной душой.

Но для Сашки Денис - нет.


End file.
